The Secret Sister
by DarkMaskedOne
Summary: My name is Detal. I am a girl, a twin, a Zoldyck, an assassin, a secret, and so much more. My brother has gone to take the hunter exam and for the first time ever I can meet him. Read the adventures of a girl finding family and friends as she takes the hunter exam in an effort to finally talk to her brother. The best kept secret will now be hidden in plain sight. Read and Review


Chapter 1 – The Hunter Exam Has Started

Disclaimer – the Characters, world and many of the tests belong to the creators of Hunter x Hunter my changes and character belongs to me.

"Mother, where is Killua going?" I stopped my weapons at the sight of my brother walking towards the front gates and turned to ask my mother, who had been watching me, a question.

"Apparently he has decided to go take the Hunter exam for fun." Mother scowled as she answered my question.

"I am going too. If he is old enough, I am, we are twins even if he doesn't know I exist." I had always resented the fact that my brother didn't even know he had a twin. "This way I could get to know him without him finding out since you find it so necessary to keep me in the dark and away from him."

Mother stood in thought for a while. "Well, I guess it would be good if you kept an eye on him. But, remember you had better not let him meet you until you get to the hunter exam."

"Of course mother," I could barely keep an even tone in my voice. I was so excited; finally, I would be free to talk to my brother.

"Well, you had better go pack fast so you can follow him then," my mother's voice broke me away from my thoughts.

"Yes, bye, mother; thank you, mother," I yelled as I ran to pack everything into my bag and conceal all my weapons. Well, all of them except for my double bladed staff which I had strapped to my back. It wasn't an assassin's weapon, but I loved practicing with it, and it made it so no one would look for other weapons. In my bag, I had food and a few outfits for different occasions. I refused to wear one outfit for the whole exam. After packing as fast as I could, I rushed off to find Killua at the gates and shadow walked following him to port where he boarded a ship. This made me scowl.

How was I supposed to hide from him if I was on the same boat? Oh, well, nothing would stop me, so I boarded and quickly found a hiding spot away from the prying eyes of the men on board. I watched as Killua sat back and relaxed, ignoring all of the men's sneers.

"What you doing here little kid, this boat is for people that are going to become hunters," one of the men asked my brother.

"I thought doing the Hunter exam might be interesting," was his answer. He said it in such an indifferent tone, I nearly gave my hiding space away by laughing at their startled faces.

"Little kids should try to do something only a few strong men can," another man sneered making me want to slap him.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be taking it because you are obviously too old if I'm taking it, making me a man."

I could barely contain my sniggers once more at that jiff take that stupid I thought. My brother was so awesome. I had always wondered why they had separated us; I mean, come on, I was a prodigy too, so together our family would be even more powerful. Not that we weren't really powerful anyway.

Well, might as well sleep; he will be fine, and I have nothing else to do, I decided. Soon I was resting peacefully.

_Several hours later…_

I woke suddenly alert as a large wave hit the boat. The moon was out though it was hard to tell because of the storm clouds, yet I could see the faintest silver light. I looked at the mast and saw that the sail was still up; that was not good, it might break. After a quick look around, making sure Killua wasn't there, I ran to the front cabin where I knew the captain would be.

"Captain, you do realize that this storm might break your mast, right?" As I looked around, I saw the crew member strung out on the ground. "What is with your crew captain?"

"They're a useless bunch apparently, and we will be fine; it's a way to eliminate people with this."

"Really," I raised my eyebrows. "Do you need any help since you have a horrible crew?"

"It will be fine. Now, I don't remember you entering this ship; are you a stowaway?"

"No, I just was hiding from those guys."

"Makes sense, I guess," the captain looked at me. "Well, you pass, do you want to stay up here until we arrive at port?"

"Oh, yes, please," I would do anything to avoid everyone on ship.

"So, why do you want to be a hunter anyway? We rarely see a girl," the captain inquired.

"I want to find and get to know my twin brother. He doesn't even know I exist though, and I am not allowed to reveal I am his twin but at least I will get to meet him."

"Ah, I see the land here is a hint for you go to the tree; it's the fastest way to where you need to go."

"I go where my bother goes. But, thank you."

Soon I noticed only a few people were leaving the ship, one of them being my brother. I quickly hid in the shadows, so he wouldn't notice me as he looked at the map before turning to the trail. Going up was fast and we both got transported to the testing site we had passed. As we arrived in the underground tunnel, a strange person/creature thing walked up and gave us numbers; my brother had 99, and I had 100. Everyone in the room looked dangerous, annoying, or creepy, so I made sure to stay hidden. I still watched my bother though if this was what he wanted, I would help him. The room slowly filled as more people came in. I watched as one guy handed out drinks that obviously had some poison in them as people started dropping like flies. My brother took one but it didn't do anything; we were immune, of course. I noticed another boy that looked my age and went to talk to him. Until then, the guy that was handing out drinks hadn't noticed me.

"Hello, I'm Detal." I introduced myself to the small, black-haired boy.

"I'm Gon, it's nice to meet you," he took my hand and shook it, "and these are my friend Leorio and Kurapika," he introduced his friends.

"Nice to meet you Kurapika," I smiled and held out my hand which he shook.

"Nice to meet you too," was his reply.

"Nice to meet you, Leorio," I turned to see him almost drooling and chose not to hold out my hand not that he noticed.

"Yea," was his only response.

That was when the annoying guy introduced himself and handed out drinks. I, of course, drank it with no problems, but the others spit it out after Gon said it tasted wrong. I just smirked at the guy as he left.

Soon the gate opened and our first examiner stepped in and told us to follow before walking away. I chose to stay near the back so people wouldn't notice me. Soon people were dropping like flies, however. It was really amusing. I watched from behind as my bother cruised on his skateboard. I am so glad he liked it; I was the one who chose it and paid for it, not that I got the credit. He was just cruising up past Gon when Leorio yelled at him.

"Hey, what are you doing, kid? That's not allowed; you got to run."

"What are you talking about, I don't hear the examiner complaining; he never said we had to run just that we had to follow," that was my brother's reply.

"That's pretty cool; can I sometime try it?" Gon seemed so innocent; I hope it won't get him killed.

"Sure, sometime maybe," my brother jumped off and started running with it in his hand next to Gon. "I am Killua and you?"

"I am Gon and this is Leorio and Kurapika," while keeping running, he looked around for a second and saw me. "Hey Detal come over here." I shrugged and jogged up.

"Yes?" I questioned as I caught up easily with the boys.

"I see you are still keeping up; I wanted to introduce you to Killua."

"Nice to meet you I am Detal."

"Killua," he answered, and I smiled. Well, at least I have an excuse to talk to him now.

Soon we say a light at the end of the tunnel we were nearly to fresh air.

"Yes," Gon cried as he and Killua passed first through the entrance together.

We were all through.


End file.
